


Lukabug is (not) Marinette

by Bloody_no_Kissu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Everybody know that marinette is the ladybug hero, Gen, Humor, Ladybug!Luka, She is not, all of Paris shared a brain cell, and many times they ended up losing it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_no_Kissu/pseuds/Bloody_no_Kissu
Summary: Luka couldn't believe he hadn't noticed before.Really it should have been obvious.The only excuse he could think of for not having noticed all this madness was that he should get out of his house more, because he had no other explanation for not realizing that all of Paris shared a brain cell, and many times they ended up losing it.All Paris knew that Marinette was the bearer of the Ladybug Miraculous.The problem?Luka was the bearer of the Ladybug Miraculous.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Luka Couffaine, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	Lukabug is (not) Marinette

"I want you to be honest with me"

"... Of course!"

Chat Noir looked a little worried to his partner. Tycherós had told him on some occasions that he was bad with words, which is why he rarely spoke with the reporters, but he rarely had trouble forming words when it was just the two of them, that was strange.

With Tycherós, Chat could easily talk about almost anything without the spotted hero losing his chill.

And right now, it seemed like he had lost all his chill.

In fact, when Chat Noir had just arrived at their meeting point, Tycherós already seemed like a ball of nerves.

The blonde patiently waited for Tycherós to ask him whatever he wanted to ask, but the brunette had trouble shaping the words and Chat Noir knew that it was something serious and that he shouldn’t interrupt his partner until he can clarify his words himself.

A few moments passed when Tycherós would only open his mouth, only to close it again without saying anything, his right hand clung to his left one, playing with his fingers as if looking for something (a ring, perhaps?), After a while , the hero sighed, counted to five and…

"Would you mistake me for a girl?"

"What?"

Before Chat Noir could say anything else, Tycherós continued talking.

"No, that's not the problem..." he mumbled, averting his gaze to the night sky of Paris and then immediately returning his altered blue eyes to the confused green eyes of Chat Noir. "Would you mistake me for a girl about this size?" In a quick movement, he indicated with one hand a height near his shoulder. "Beautiful blue eyes, black hair, usually in adorable pigtails, a bright smile like a thousand suns?"

Chat Noir stared at his partner, blinking slowly.

“What?”

Honestly, Chat Noir didn't know how to answer that question.

_Am I missing a social norm? This never happens in my animes…_

The blond tried to make sense of Tycherós' question, because he could honestly never confuse his partner with someone like-

Oh!

Chat Noir smiled, now understanding his friend's dilemma.

According to the description given by the spotted hero, he could be talking about one person in all of Paris.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

It was no secret between the two that Tycherós was in love with Marinette, it was quite obvious. The spotted hero's face shone with happiness at the mere mention of the young designer, the times when both heroes had met Marinette, Tycherós always dedicated a soft smile and kind words full of affection just hidden from the girl.

So now that he thought about it, his friend's question made perfect sense.

"Well, you just have to let your hair grow a little to be able to comb it in some ponytails." Chat Noir ran his eyes over the figure of his partner, who now looked at him confused. “We can't do anything with your height, but the color of your hair and eyes is similar, so you won't have problems with that. Now, with a dress and some makeup-”

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT…" Tycherós interrupted him, waving his hands to get Chat Noir's attention that he was already missing out on some crazy plan. "What are you talking about?"

"How you could look like Marinette," Chat replied, as if it were obvious. "You likes her, so you want to look like her, don't you?" He smiled with total certainty, then put his hands on his friend's shoulders, giving him a compressive and supportive look. "Don't worry, I won't judge you"

"Right now, I am the one who is judging you." Without taking his eyes off Chat's, Tycherós took Chat Noir's hands and removed them from his shoulders. "How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Ehhhh… Well… I know people who do that…" Chat thought about Wayhem and how yesterday he was talking about the types of hair dyes to have the perfect color. “I thought it would be your case when you asked if I would confuse you with Marinette”

"…"

"Isn't that your case…?"

"… No, Chat"

"Oh…"

They were silent for a few moments, Tycherós seemed to be calmer, it was a small victory at least.

"Ehhhh, anyway…" Chat Noir decided to be the one to break the silence, since his partner still saw him as if he had two heads because of his previous idea (And it was a perfectly normal, ingenious and valid idea, thank you very much ) "What's the question?"

The brunette sighed, bringing his right hand to the back of his neck. His eyes wandered through the night landscape of Paris instead of his partner's eyes, but Chat didn't think much about that, Tycherós rarely looked anyone in the eye when he spoke.

"My sis- some people are sure that I, well, I mean, Tycherós me, is Marinette"

_What?_

"What?"

Again, Chat Noir had no idea how to answer that.

"It is quite obvious that we are not the same person"

"W-well, yes, you are much taller…"

"Not only that! We have saved her several times from the Akumas!”

"Oh yes, that too! We should tell her to stay away-"

"I try telling that to my sis-eh, that person" Tycherós continued, not realizing that he interrupting the blond, already too lost in his rant and walking in circles as he continued talking, turning his back on Chat Noir at some point. “I even showed her some videos from the Bug-Blog where you can clearly see Marinette when we save her, and she just said it was an illusion to keep her secret identity safe-!”

Suddenly Tycherós stood still, realizing something.

"If people think that Marinette is me, Tycherós me…" He turned quickly, grabbing Chat Noir's shoulders make him almost scream in surprise. “She could be in danger! Hawkmonth could start attacking her!”

"Hey, Tycherós, hey!" Chat Noir raised his voice, finally pulling the spotted hero out of his spiral of negative scenarios, and honestly Chat Noir was beginning to think that Tycherós spent too much time with Marinette to get her habits stuck.

Seeing that he already had all the attention of his partner, continued.

"It's pretty obvious that you and Marinette aren't the same person, I'm sure the person who told you that it’s the only person in all Paris to think that nonsense." he finish with a big smile.

Tycherós, after a few seconds smiled at him.

"Yeah… yeah, you're right" The dark-haired hero straightened himself, fixing his posture to a more relaxed and less nervous. "Now that I think about it, surely she just said it as a joke to bother me"

Both went to the edge of the building ready to start their patrol.

"It is impossible for all Paris to think that I am Marinette"

* * *

"Hey, Tikki?" Luka call her quietly when the classmates he was talking to walked away to the cafeteria, all totally convinced that Marinette was his alter ego.

"Yes Luka?" The little Kwami poked his head from his hood, looking at him a little worried.

Luka had been asking all his classmates, friends and even people that he didn't talk to much about whether they knew the identity of the acclaimed hero of Paris, they had all given him the same answer, and every time they answered him, Luka seemed more closer to losing his composure.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

"Can Akumas cause brain damage or something?"

And so, Luka Couffaine, the chosen of the Ladybug miraculous and the hero of Paris known as Tycherós, realized that yes, it was possible for all of Paris to think that Marinette is Tycherós.


End file.
